Lumière
by NuttyBlue
Summary: Quand Jake découvre la plus grande faiblesse de sa SuperGirl.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**La hype Resident Evil est telle en ce moment que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un petit quelque chose !**

**Si vous aimez autant le personnage de Sherry que moi, alors bonne lecture ! **

**Note : Si vous avez des idées de thèmes / couples que vous voulez que je mette en scène, n'hésite pas à me proposer vos idées, je suis en cruelle manque d'idées !**

* * *

_****_

_**Lumière**_

La première fois que Jake pénétra dans l'appartement de Sherry, plusieurs éléments captèrent son attention. Tout d'abord, le plus flagrant : sa propreté. Ayant vécu au fond de taudis plus délabrés les uns des autres, Jake devait l'admettre, il se sentait bien plus proche de l'inconfort et de la crasse que de ces douces effluves de jasmin mêlées à celles d'une lessive que l'on venait de pendre. Ordre et organisation y régnaient d'une main de maître. Chaque tâche à effectuer était inscrite sur un post-it, évidemment triée par couleur en fonction du degré d'importance, missions ou rendez-vous professionnels étaient inscrits dans l'agenda posé sur un guéridon à l'entrée et elle avait même pris la peine de rédiger les repas de la semaine sur l'ardoise accrochée à son frigo. Puis il avait vu sa chambre, et ce qu'il y vit lui assura qu'il se trouvait bel et bien chez Sherry Birkin, à son plus grand soulagement. Une multitude d'adorables peluches éparpillées sur son lit le dévisageait avec toute la béatitude que pouvaient avoir entre autre, un petit lapin rose ou un éléphant bleu. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute : cet appartement reflétait parfaitement sa propriétaire. Il était l'incarnation de la rigueur et du sérieux de l'Agent Birkin, sous lesquels se dissimulaient la douceur et la tendresse propre à la jeune Sherry.

Une particularité, pourtant, frappait ce petit havre de paix. Jake n'avait jamais vu une habitation aussi lumineuse, il jurerait presque qu'elle rivaliserait avec ces centres commerciaux que l'on aperçoit en période de Noël, éclatants de guirlandes et d'illuminations en tout genre. Bougies, veilleuses, appliques : pas une pièce n'était épargnée par ce –presque- trop plein de lumière. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un lutin du père Noël comme petite amie, et il fallait admettre que cette passion pour le luminaire était pour le moins atypique. Aussi n'avait-il pas été surpris de voir que, alors que Sherry avait joyeusement proposé de regarder un film d'horreur, elle avait allumé pas moins de 5 bougies, le tout sur fond de lumière tamisée. Au moins, elle avait pensé au plaid et au popcorn. Manifestement, cette blondinette avait un sérieux problème avec le noir. [Et également avec le concept même de film d'horreur, car expliquer à quelqu'un qui dément chaque action du film en pointant son non-sens que tout n'est que fiction s'avérait une tâche bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est pourquoi, au bout de la dixième question et n'étant pas connu pour être un homme de lettres à la patience à toutes épreuves, Jake décida de mettre de côté la fiction pour lui faire ressentir des émotions beaucoup plus _**réelles**_].

Il comprit seulement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lorsque Sherry finit par séjourner chez lui, un soir, et qu'elle semblait manifestement perturbée par quelque chose. Même si elle affichait constamment un sourire et qu'elle se montrait aussi douce que d'habitude, Jake avait perçu ses œillades furtives vers la lumière absente de la salle de séjour, et sentait la tension qui parcourait son corps. Parfois, il voyait ses mains prises de spasmes qui se tendaient pendant quelques secondes, avant de se relâcher discrètement, comme si elle luttait intérieurement contre quelque chose. Sherry possédait un panel impressionnant de compétences et de talents, mais le mensonge n'en faisait clairement pas parti. Aussi, malgré tous ses efforts, Jake pouvait voir très clair dans son jeu de faux semblants, et quand bien même il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien, il devait obtenir le fin de mot de cette histoire.

« Okay bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa cuisse. D'une part pour attirer son attention, avec toute la délicatesse qui le qualifiait si bien (soit aucune). D'autre part, car il l'avait prise en flagrant délit de regards furtifs vers le couloir. Elle était discrète, très discrète il fallait l'admettre, mais pas suffisamment pour le berner. Sherry, qui étouffa un couinement de surprise, s'était retournée vivement vers lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, et puis tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle rit brièvement avant de lui donner un léger coup de coude, joueuse. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la sienne, mais cette attitude ne suffirait malheureusement pas le duper.

« - Me prend pas pour un con Sherry, j'vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe.

Quoi mais je….

Sherry. »

Quand il avait ce genre de regard, celui du « finit les conneries maintenant tu me réponds », la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait guère d'échappatoire. Elle soupira, puis hésita, et à mesure qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer, l'embarras s'emparait de son visage.

« Jake, ce n'est rien de grave, je t'assure. C'est juste que… Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans le noir. »

Il avait arqué un sourcil, suspicieux. Donc toute cette attitude s'expliquait simplement par une vulgaire peur enfantine ? La peur du noir ? Le fils Wesker trouvait son explication difficile à prendre au sérieux, alors, comme il savait si bien le faire, il se réfugia dans le sarcasme.

« Quoi, la super agent du gouvernement Sherry Birkin a encore peur du noir ? J'te pensais moins gamine que ça. »

Mais cette réplique cinglante et ce sourire narquois n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, il avait réussi à frapper précisément là où elle était la plus fragile : dans son estime. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre cette remarque à la légère car elle lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait confié l'un de ses secrets les plus enfouis. Seuls Leon et Claire partageaient sa honte, son cauchemar. Mais comme d'habitude, Jake faisait du Jake, et agissait avant de réfléchir. Elle l'aimait, évidemment, mais ce qu'il pouvait se montrer con parfois.

« Ouais, t'as raison, j'suis toujours qu'une gamine.

Sherry, c'est pas c'que-

J'vais prendre une douche. Seule. »

Elle s'était ruée dans la salle de bain si rapidement qu'il avait à peine eut le temps d'effleurer sa main. Désormais seul avec ses regrets et les restes de leur chinois, Jake soupira et marmonna à lui-même.

« Bien joué abruti. »

Il avait minimisé quelque chose d'important pour elle, et avait fini par la blesser. Sherry restait discrète sur ses craintes, ses doutes, et préférait se cacher derrière un sourire ou une plaisanterie pour détourner ses pensées, et le fil de la conversation. Ils ne parlaient jamais de son passé, de Raccoon City ou de son adolescence. C'était à Sherry, et Sherry seule, de choisir le moment où elle se sentirait prête à en parler, et Jake respectait cette décision. Maintenant qu'il était –malheureusement- familier avec les armes biologiques, il peinait à imaginer l'horreur que Sherry avait dû subir dans cette ville infernale, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et savoir que feu son père eut un rôle à jouer dans cette catastrophe le rendait malade. Au fond de lui, il savait que cette peur avait un rapport avec toute cette histoire.

Alors qu'il fourrait un nem dans sa bouche, la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit le tira de ses réflexions. Désormais vêtue de l'un de ses t-shirts, son visage d'ordinaire si jovial fermé par une expression torturée, elle partit le rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Sherry, j'voulais pas-

Raccoon City. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, à Raccoon City. »

Elle n'avait pas attendu ses excuses et incapable de soutenir son regard, elle baissait la tête et fixait ses doigts qui s'entrelaçaient les uns aux autres dans un mouvement d'évident embarras. Malgré son stress, il restait silencieux, et écoutait simplement son histoire. Sherry n'était plus avec là, assise sur son canapé avec lui. Elle était retournée là-bas, dans ses souvenirs, dans cette ville, dans son cauchemar.

« Quand tout ça a commencé, mes parents n'étaient pas chez moi. J'ai appelé la police, comme ma mère me l'avait dit mais personne ne répondait. J'étais toute seule chez moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais si peur, et j'entendais tout ce qu'il se passait dehors. Les coups de feu, les hurlements… Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller au commissariat par moi-même. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et Jake, pendu à ses lèvres, respectait son silence.

« C'était l'enfer, Jake. Je n'étais qu'une gamine perdue au milieu de monstres, de cadavres, de morts qui revenaient à la vie et qui dévoraient les vivants. Mais je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais seule dans la nuit, dans le noir, constamment dans le noir, avec la peur de les voir surgir de la pénombre pour m'attraper d'un moment à un autre. »

Ses yeux azurs se plantaient désormais dans les siens, et elle continuait d'une voix tremblante.

« A chaque fois que je me cachais quelque part, je les entendais, et j'attendais. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir, ils sont là, dehors, dans la pièce d'à-côté, dans ma tête, et ils viennent pour moi. Le commissariat, l'orphelinat, le laboratoire de mes parents, toutes les nuits je retourne là-bas.»

Il balaya une unique larme si vivement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de dévaler sa joue.

« Leon, et Claire m'avaient sauvé, et pourtant, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être en vie après tout ça. Quand j'ai été séparé d'eux et que j'ai dû subir tous ces tests, toute seule, j'étais complètement tétanisée. Des crises d'angoisses toutes les nuits, des traitements, des psychologues… C'était insupportable.

Ils t'ont ramenés en enfer alors que tu venais juste d'en sortir. »

Elle fut saisit par la phrase de Jake, et se tut. Même si les larmes brûlaient, elle ne pleurerait pas, elle ne pleurerait plus.

« Même si tous mes traitements médicaux sont terminés, j'ai toujours cette terrible peur du noir. Je ne peux pas m'endormir sans lumière. Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point j'ai l'air d'une gamine et que ça doit te paraître stupi- »

Il tiqua, et captura ses lèvres brusquement. Cette fois, il ne gâcherait pas cette chance, cette part de son histoire qu'elle venait de lui confier. Nonchalamment, il se leva, et alluma simplement la lumière du couloir.

« En fait, si j'ai bien tout pigé, le noir c'est juste ta kryptonite, SuperGirl. »

Et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle éclata de rire, un rire sincère et pur qu'il voulait entendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jake trouvait la situation bien anodine, elle qui avait tant besoin de lumière, irradiait pourtant la pièce par sa seule présence.

* * *

**A l'origine, je voulais me lancer dans une série de Drabble. En cherchant des thèmes, je suis tombée sur celui de "Lumières", et cette petite histoire est venue tout naturellement. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais reprendre l'écriture me fait le plus grand bien :)**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en reviews !**

**(+) Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées de couple et/ou de thèmes que je pourrais exploiter ! **


End file.
